<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget me by ferdinandsgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352634">Forget me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferdinandsgirl/pseuds/ferdinandsgirl'>ferdinandsgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferdinandsgirl/pseuds/ferdinandsgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hubert almost dies in a battle Ferdinand can’t take him not taking care of himself. Hubert finds he isn’t fit for Ferdinand but maybe just maybe that’s not entirely true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You could’ve died Hubert!” Ferdinand yelled</p><p>“That is my duty for Lady Edelgard” Hubert said calmly </p><p>“And what about me? What would I do if you died? I put my ass on the line for Edelgard too but I would always retreat because I don’t want to put you in the position where you lose me!” Ferdinand said </p><p>“Don’t make me choose between you and Edelgard” Hubert warned</p><p>“Why? Because you’ll choose her?” Ferdinand asked</p><p>Hubert hesitated “Yes. Perhaps you should forget about me Ferdinand, this doesn’t seem to be the relationship you wanted.” </p><p>“You want me to forget you? Fine, forget me too!” Ferdinand yelled, tearing up, walking out of the room. </p><p>Hubert looked down sighing “Dammit” he sat down looking at the wall shaking his head. </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were awkward, the damage from the breakup taking a toll on both of them.</p><p>Edelgard walked to Hubert in the dining hall, “why did you break up with Ferdinand?” She asked bluntly</p><p>“I don’t think I’m what he needs” Hubert responded </p><p>“Are you okay?” Edelgard asked in a softer tone </p><p>“I’m fine, thank you Lady Edelgard” Hubert nodded </p><p>Hubert got up and returned to his room, cleaning some things out he saw a picture of him and Ferdinand that Ferdinand had asked Ignatz to paint for their one year together. How he managed to perfectly depict Ferdinand’s perfect and lovely smile was a wonder he couldn’t help but think of. </p><p>Hubert sat down looking at the picture, he remembered the way Ferdinand brushed his hair in the mornings after the loving nights they had shared. How it soon got messed back up after Hubert talked him into morning cuddles. </p><p>How Ferdinand moved so diligently in training, how he kept himself, but mostly. How he loved Hubert more than anything he had known. Hubert couldn’t sit there any longer. He got up and went to the market to grab something he knew Ferdinand would like and then went to Ferdinand’s dorm. He knocked and Ferdinand answered <br/>“Hubert? What do you want?” </p><p>Hubert reached in his pocket to pull out a shiny necklace “Marry me.” </p><p>Ferdinand looked shocked and made a confused face. “Marry you? A week ago you said I should forget about you? And now you want my hand in marriage?”</p><p>“I was wrong. You’re who I choose, who I’ll always choose and who I’ll always want. I want you to marry me. Do you accept?” Hubert asked</p><p>Ferdinand smiled “You’re completely mental, you know that right.” He said as he grabbed his face to kiss him. Hubert wrapped his arms around him. They quickly shut the door to have their privacy in the intimate moment. </p><p>___________</p><p>They laid there, wrapped up in the sheets. Ferdinand laying naked atop Hubert <br/>“You never said yes.” Hubert teased </p><p>“Yes, Hubert. I will gladly marry you.”  Ferdinand smiled. Kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>